The General and the Seer
by Touch of the Wind
Summary: Drusilla has spotted the perfect person to join her family. Xover with Roswell.


A/N: This is a BuffyxRoswell One-shot

**A/N: ****This is a BuffyxRoswell One-shot**

**Pairing: DrusillaMichael**

**Outline: Drusilla has spotted the perfect person to join her family. (Max and Isabel will be referred to as his siblings at points.) Pretend Mr Parker knows about Max and Co.**

**Set during Season 3 of Roswell, after Maria broke up with Michael.**

**Set anytime after Drusilla leaves Spike.**

**Warning: Mild Maria Bashing**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**The General and Seer**

His apartment was too small. That was what Michael thought. He needed to get out. Sighing, Michael slipped his coat on and left his home. The night was typical for Roswell. Cool and dry. Hardly anyone was out at this hour.

Last week, someone had being found dead in his home, his neck had been snapped. However Michael and his siblings felt that there was something the police were not telling them. But since Jim wasn't the sheriff anymore, they couldn't get an inside scoop.

After a while Michael felt something, a presence behind him, but when he turned he saw nothing. Five minutes later, he swore he heard heels on the sidewalk behind him. But again no-one was there. He was just coming towards the street that the Crashdown was on was passing the park when he heard a moan.

He saw a woman walking from the park holding her head. He frowned and looked at her. She was pale, had long black hair, and was wearing a red dress that fell to her knees and showed off her slender almost skinny form. She appeared to be in pain; she was stumbling and clutching her head. Maybe someone had attacked her.

Michael walked slowly towards her, making sure to keep his appearance unthreatening. If she was attacked, she would be wary of some strange man walking towards her. She seemed to realise he was there and looked over at him, her brown eyes wide.

"Erm, Miss, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?" Michael asked her clearly and slowly. If she had a concussion she would most likely be confused.

"They scream." She muttered in a painful tone.

"Pardon, Miss. Did someone hurt you?" He asked her more urgently while looking around into the surrounding area to make sure they were safe.

"My Wicked General is always there for me." She whispered in a smooth tone, looking at Michael. Michael froze and looked at the woman in a new light.

"General? I think you're confused. Why don't we get you to a doctor?" Michael said whilst holding his hand out for her to take.

"But the stars want you, my General. They scream for it, and we don't want Miss Edith throwing a fit." She said to him in her dreamy voice.

"Okay, let's get you to a doctor." Michael said firmly and grabbed onto her, leading her to the hospital.

"Miss Edith is wanting you though!" The woman whispered angrily at him as if he had committed a great sin.

"Well, I'll visit Miss Edith once we know you are alright." Michael said, exasperated with the strange woman.

"Listen, what's your name?" Michael asked her.

"Drusilla Aurelius."

"I'm Michael. Michael Guerin." He said, a little happier now that he knew this strange woman's name.

"My General has to protect me." She whispered to him, while looking around.

"Let's just get you inside first." Michael told her.

"Wait!" Drusilla cried out to him. Michael stopped, wondering what was wrong. She was already distressed enough.

He gaped as her face turned into something not human. All of a sudden he found himself in a steel grip with a pain in his neck. His vision started going dark, and he felt weak. He groaned as she pulled away from him and stiffened when he felt her lips descend upon his. He felt a rich liquid in his mouth and couldn't resist swallowing it. It was then that his foggy mind realised that she had a cut on her tongue.

It was then that she pulled away and all went black.

_With Max and Company_

They were worried; Michael had being missing for two days. Maria was beside herself, Isabel inconsolable, Liz was scared, Kyle and Jim were worried, and Max was all of them. They had been to his apartment, and nothing seemed wrong. They just thought he had gone for a walk, he had missed school, but that was usual for Michael. However, when he didn't show up at the Crashdown for his shift, they became worried. Even Mr Parker was beginning to worry that something was wrong. Everyone knew that Michael would never miss work; he needed the money.

They had all visited Michael's apartment many times and found nothing new; everything was the same. He hadn't been back. Jesse used some of his lawyer connections to try and find things out, but in the end, nothing had been found. They couldn't exactly report him missing either because of exposure, but all were thinking about it deep down. They needed help to find him because they couldn't do it alone.

Maria was pacing in the Crashdown; she kept looking at the door every five minutes and biting her lip. The Crashdown had closed a few hours ago and they had had a meeting about what to do next.

"What about aliens?" Maria asked urgently.

"We would have been left something; they like us to know who they are." Max said from a booth.

"That murderer that killed someone the other week?" Maria asked.

"Michael can defend himself."

"There has to be something!" Maria shouted.

"Maria calm down. We'll find him." Max said firmly. He refused to believe that Michael was not coming back.

_With Michael_

Strangely he was okay with it. He had no heartbeat, but he was okay. He looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. His sire, Drusilla. He smiled and pulled the sleeping woman closer. He could feel her thoughts and her emotions; she was happy and content knowing he was here for her now.

He'd woken in pain last night and Dru was there, soothing her new Childe through it all. She took him out for his first feed and then celebrated back at the hotel. Dru was wild in bed, and he found that it was the best he'd ever had. He smiled as he felt a surge of happiness run through Dru as she snuggled deeper into his embrace. He kissed her forehead before slipping into a light slumber.

_With Max and Company_

They were walking once again towards Michael's apartment whilst checking for any signs of the lost alien. Liz and Max were at the front holding hands. Maria and Kyle followed, and they were backed up by Jim. Isabel and Jesse opted to stay at the Crashdown in case Michael showed up.

They had been walking for a while when Max's cell phone rang. Answering it, he began to listen intently.

"He's there?"

He paused whilst the other person spoke.

"We'll be right there." He snapped the cell shut and turned to everyone. "Michael's apparently in the office with your father Liz." Everyone immediately started walking back to the Crashdown at a fast pace. Maria was in the lead now, eager to see Michael.

They walked in to see Jesse and Isabel by the counter staring towards the office. They all rushed up to the pair.

"What's going on?" Max asked, and as soon as he got that out, Michael stormed from the office, followed by Jeff.

"Michael, you can't quit! Please!" Jeff pleaded with the teen. Michael was one of the best cooks at the Crashdown. Michael whirled on him with a glare.

"I can and have!" He snarled at the man, shocking everyone.

"Michael!" Maria cried out, getting the man's attention. He turned and looked at the group, all of whom were grateful that he was back.

"Where have you been?" Isabel screeched.

"Why are you quitting?" Jim asked.

"Dude, you okay?" Kyle questioned.

"What happened?" Liz spoke up.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I HAVE BEEN WORRIED SICK!" Maria shouted.

"Michael, what is going on?" Max asked, looking warily at Maria.

"Been busy, guys. I've being arranging a trip. I'm going travelling." Michael said to the frantic and worried group.

"What? Michael, we have to stay together. We're stronger that way!" Max said sternly.

"No Maxwell. I'm outta this town for good. There's nothing keeping me here." He looked at Maria. "Not anymore."

"Michael!" Maria said shocked.

"Can it, Maria." Michael glared.

It was then that the door opened and everyone turned to see a woman standing there.

"Sorry Miss, we're closed." Mr Parker said politely whilst stepping forward. He stopped when Michael moved forward to the woman's side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Love, I thought I was going to meet you at the car." Michael said whilst looking at the woman with more love than the others had ever seen in his eyes.

"I missed you." The woman said in a voice that held a dreamy quality.

"Michael, who is this?" Maria said sharply, looking between the pair with jealous eyes.

"Everyone, this is Drusilla." Michael said, not taking his eyes off Drusilla.

"Michael, I think we deserve an explanation." Max said whilst folding his arms on his chest and giving a hard stare to his general.

"I don't owe you squat, Max." Michael snapped.

"Michael!" Maria whined. The pair didn't even notice her.

"You are my General, my Little General." Drusilla said seductively at Michael, who grinned wolfishly.

"That I am darling." He answered. They leaned close together, touched foreheads, and looked at one another closely for a while before turning to the group.

"Let's go Dru." Michael said, and the pair swiftly made their way outside. The others all followed quickly and watched as the pair strode over to a car.

"Michael! WAIT!" Max said in his king tone.

"See you around Maxwell." Michael said as he got into the car. Drusilla gave them a creepy smile and climbed in as well. Michael started the engine and sped off down the road, leaving his friends behind.

And he did not regret it.

"Where shall we go, Dru?" Michael asked his sire.

"Las Vegas. All the pretty lights!"

"Hang on baby." Michael said. He pressed his foot on the accelerator and began to go at breakneck speeds.

"Faster!" Dru cackled.

Michael smiled and sped up, to the delight of Drusilla.

Las Vegas, here they come.


End file.
